First Battle of LEGO Island
'''The First Battle of LEGO Island '''is the first large conflict of the Second Brickster War on LEGO Island. Immedietly after most of LEGO Island returned from the Time Stream after being sucked up in May 2009, small skirmishes popped up across the island between the Alliance to Restore LEGO Island and the OGEL Island Army while the town was being rebuilt. Finally, on July 23, 2009, a large scale battle took place in the Residential Area and Downtown LEGO Island. The Residential Alliance strike team was pushed back into town, where the entire Alliance army retreated into Mt. Killinmalego and the Underground while the Brickster regained his control over LEGO Island, now New OGEL Island. Background In late May, the Creator informed New OGEL Island that he was lifting the island out of exsistance and moving them. After about of month of flying through the Time Stream, parts of LEGO Island were spitted out in a new location. After a few weeks of livng in the middle of nowhere, the island reappeared, empty. The Infomaniac took over as mayor when the Brickster was nowhere to be seen and began rebuilding the island. The LEGO Island Army patrolled the island while Brickster-Bots came flying in from OGEL Island... The Week-Long Battle Almost immedietly after the island began reconstruction, the Brickster arrived on LEGO Island and attacked. Skirmish at the Super 2 Superstore On July 12th, Officer Nick Brick was patrolling the island with Pepper Roni when the Brickster, Alpha Rex, and a Brickster-Bot landed near the Super 2 Superstore. Pepper, armed with the Pizza Turbo Chucker, blasted the Brickster-Bot away with a well-placed pizza. He turned to Alpha Rex, but the Bot flew out of the way. The Brickster, laughing, ordered Rex to rip apart the Super 2 Superstore Constructopedia page he had stolen into a pieces. Rex oblidged and the Store exploded, gone. Rex returned and took the Brickster to OGEL Island while he ordered Nick to take down Pepper. Pepper dived as Nick dived at him. Confused, he questioned Nick. Nick told him he was not Nick Brick, but Trick, an evil clone made on OGEL Island. He then whipped out a revolver and began blasting at Pepper. The Pizza boy hid behind a car as bullets smacked against the automobile. Fortunatley, the real Nick Brick arrived and handcuffed Mick against the car. The Infomaniac was informed of the lost of the Super 2 Superstore building, and he immedietly ordered Bill Ding to begin designing new blueprints. For a few days, the island was quiet, only small, infrequent Brickster-Bot attacks occured while the Infomaniac and Bill Ding rebuilt the island. Return of the Citizens Around Wednesday, July 15, the Infomaniac began summoning citizens out of the Time Stream, dropping them in various parts of the island. Unknowingly he was taking Brickster-Bots out of the stream. More battles ingaged across the island between Island Army and the Brickster-Bots and their allies. Soon the Brickster-Bot attacks were put down, and the remaining robots flew to OGEL Island. LEGO Island life returned moderately normal, though the Army and the LIPD were tense for more attacks. The Infomaniac, sensing upcoming danger, headed to the Underground under heavy protection. The weekend was quiet. The Army and the LIPD decided that the Brickster had given up and now they needed to capture the villian. The Infomaniac returned to the surface and everybody began celebrating that the Brickster was gone. On July 20, General Grievous II headed to LEGO Island to destablilize the island, and Jedi Knight Michael Osterblam faced the General in a deadly Lightsaber across the Police Station and ontop of McStudz Tower. Michael's foot got caught on the bunge cord attatched to the building. Grievous swung his sabers at him, and Michael jumped off the building and used the Force to grab a nearby house. Grievous, acting as the though the bunge cord was a tight rope, walked over to Michael, Lightsabers raised. Michael used the Force to stop the blow and swung his lightsaber at Grievous, slicing him in half as he fell of the cord, unconsious. This attack started up the Army and the LIPD's worries of an upcoming, full blown attack. The Brickster-Bots Attack Finally, on July 23, 2009, the Brickster's forces flew to LEGO Island, bent on taking over. The Coast Guard informed the island of the danger, and the Army began heading to the Residential Area and Downtown LEGO Island as Brickster-Bots began landing in the former and the latter. Colonel Brikman McStudz and Jedi Knight Michael Osterblam took charge of the forces at the Residential Area while General Casey Store, Major K. Ninja VII, his clone, and Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi led the strike team in downtown LEGO Island. The battle commenced. The Downtown Brickster-Bot forces were easily pushed back by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, destroying two bots beyond repair, damaging the rest. They also killed an Inferno Agent, led by Spy-Clops and Gold Tooth. Gold Tooth was shot in the arm by Clone Commander Cody, and he collasped. Spy-Clops attack the LEGO Island forces in his hi-tech helicopter. Clone trooper Jackson, however, shot him down in his AT-RT walker. After half and hour, the Brickster-Bot forces Downtown surrendered after their Mega Brickster-Bot was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Residential Battle, however, the Island Army was crushed. Led by a saber-wielding Brickster-Bot and General Grievous II, the Bots took down most of the soliders, killing several Clones, Stormtroopers, and Rebel Alliance troopers. Brikman McStudz disposed of the Brickster-Bot with the lightsaber easily, since it had no Force Powers. However, a New, mutant version of a Brickster-Bot with a long, rocket launch barrel for an army, fired at Brikman. The rocket hit him in the legs, blowing him across the Residential Area, underneath the Police Station, dead. Michael faced General Grievous II a second time. A epic Lightsaber duel led them to the roof of Brikman's treehouse. Grievous gained the uphand and sliced Michael in half. Michael and his legs tumbled off the treehouse. Michael was believed to be dead, only to survive at fight another battle. Without the Jedi, the Brickster-Bots pushed forward until only a Navy trooper, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and a few clones were left. General Solo, taking charge since both Jedi were gone, ordered a retreat. His remaining troopers headed downtown to the surviving soldiers. General Store, realizing the LEGO Island was doomed, ordered full retreat. Retreat As soon as the remaining soldiers got the retreat call, they started holding off the advancing Brickster-Bot army while several troopers helped citizens evacuate the town. Desperate for some extra reininforcments, Major K. Ninja called a Rebel Snowspeeder to shoot down as many Brickster-Bots as they can while the surface troopers continue to evacuate the town. The Snowspeeder proved useless. General Alpha Rex of the Brickster-Bots ripped of the cockpit window and threw the pilot onto the concrete plastic below. Then he crashed the speeder into the hospital. The gunner crawled out and joined the fight. General Grievous dueled Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the Jedi Knights were quickly overwhelmed by the four lightsabers swung by Grievous. Qui-Gon was stabbed in the stomach and Obi-Wan was cut down. General, believing both Jedi as dead, left to go fight the rest of the army. Soon the army was overwhelmed with the Brickster-Bots, and dashed to Mt. Killinamlego, where the soldiers eventually headed to the Underground where most of the island is now. Aftermath Alpha Rex headed to the Residential Area and took his master, the Brickster to the Information Center. There, the villian declared himself as mayor again and began his New Order. He renamed the island to New OGEL Island and formed the soliders who didn't make it the Underground as the New OGEL Island Army, to serve the Brickster with the Brickster-Bot Army. The Alliance to Restore LEGO Island managed to evacuate most of the town. However, most of the soldiers knocked unconsious during the Residential Area fight didn't make it to the Underground, and were forced into the New OGEL Island Army, depleting the Alliance's Army greatly. Also, with the deaths of Brikman McStudz and Michael Osterblam, things began to look grave for the Alliance. Grievous believed he had killed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but was wrong. Obi-Wan had sustained burns from the slashes, but was still alive. He dragged his dying master to the Underground. Dr. Clickitt, Enter, and Return, who had escaped the Brickster, took Qui-Gon to his temporary hospital to try and save him. Category:Second Brickster War Battle Category:Brickster Victory